Stan and Kyle are caught!
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Kenny finds Stan and Kyle making out...  Stan/Kyle,Craig/Tweek and some Kenny/Butters
1. Chapter 1

Kenny's Pov

I sighed and felt the world fly around me, Yes I am on crack and I see boobs and a hot girl after me with a stick. I did the flower thing and now I am drunk and in class and people are trying to help me or waking me up.

"Kenny." I keep hearing that voice.

I shook my head and started singing some random song that came out my lips.

"Take me away to the wonder land!" I sang over and over again.

Someone was shaking me and shaking me, I couldn't see so I kept singing till I pass out.

"Kenny!" Someone yelled again.

I felt my self fall to the ground and I know opened my eyes, I saw Butters there shaking me and trying to wake me up.

I was still drunk and they hit me with water, Somehow that woke me up and I felt a little dizzy.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, where's Stan and Kyle?" I asked looking around.

"I dont know." Craig said flicking people off.

I rolled my eyes and got up, I calmed by self down and looked at Craig.

"Can I look for them?" I asked.

"Whatever." said looking at porn.

Before I left, I saw Craig make out with Tweek since their dating, I laughed and felt a pair of lips, What the fuck? Someone pulled back and saw Butters there smiling at me.

"For Good Luck." Butters said fast.

"Yeah that is what he calls it." Craig said.

Butters blushed and I left, I looked through the hallwall, Where could they be? I dont even know where I'm looking for them, Oh right..Kyle owes me 20 dollars for winning that bet, and Stan stole my stripper's dress.

"Stan! that hurts." I heard Kyle's voice.

I smiled and heard the noices were from the closet, I opened it and saw Kyle and Stan making out...

"What the Fuck!" I yelled.

Stan and Kyle froze and stared at me with wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny's Pov

"Ummm." Stan said looking back and Kyle then me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked staring at Kyle.

"I was getting a bug off his lips." Kyle said.

"Bull Shit." I yelled.

"Kenny!" Stan yelled.

"Why the fuck were you guys kissing!" I yelled.

"Why do you care?" Kyle asked.

"I don't! I want to know why you guys were kissing!" I asked drinking some beer.

After that the bell rang and we all heard voices.

Stan left quickly and Kyle was trying to run out.

"Kyle, do you like Stan?" I asked.

"Ewe no! He is my best friend!" Kyle yelled.

'Kyle."

"Okay a little.'" Kyle said smiling.

'Wait…you're gay?" I asked.

Can Jews be gay?

"Jews can be gay." Kyle said.

"Oh, who kissed who?" I asked smiling.

"I kissed him and I guess he kissed me back." Kyle said sitting down.

"Did you pull his shirt up?" I asked pervert way.

"No! You're gross!" Kyle said laughing.

"Ask him if he likes you." I said drinking more of my beer.

"No! We are best friends that would ruin our friendship." Kyle said sighing.

"What if I ask him?" I asked.

Kyle stared me at me like I was crazy.

"I'll talk to him if you bring me porn tomorrow." I said.

"Fine." Kyle agreed leaving.

Now to find Stan…

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny's Pov

Today was a windy day, it was cold and I just stared at my phone, my wallpaper was a young girl with a stripper dress.

I smiled and just stared at the picture, I felt myself get hit with a pole, and I pulled myself up and tried to find Stan.

"Hey Kenny." I heard Stan call while I stared at my phone more.

"Stan, I been looking for you." I told him drinking some beer from my pocket.

"I see, why?" Stan asked.

"We need to talk." I told him.

Stan and I sat down on some bench and I took some crack out.

"Is it about Porn?" Stan asked.

"No! But I want to see porn right now." I told him smiling.

"Me too." Stan said laughing.

"Anyway, what happen doing you and Kyle's make out?" I asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Did you like it?" I asked taking the crack out.

"…."

"Stan, I will give you the biggest porn ever if you tell me." I said showing him some porn video.

"…... Fine! I kind of liked it." Stan confessed.

"Do you like him?" I asked waving the porn in his face.

"No." Stan said fast.

"You do, don't ya?" I said.

"A little." Stan said.

"You're gay?" I asked.

"Yeah…don't tell anyone or I will tell everyone that you watch porn a lot." Stan said.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I will tell everyone that you are gay." Stan said.

"Who cares?"

"Just don't tell please." Stan said.

"I will not." I said with a plan in my head.

"Thanks better go find Kyle." Stan said getting up.

"To make out with him more?" I asked.

"Maybe." Stan said laughing.

"OH, I better not hear you guys.'" I said.

"That's what she said." Stan told me leaving.

I have the perfect plan and now I am drunk, Butters better be here before I end up killing Fatass.

**REVIEW! Like the end? I will write more tomorrow while watching iOMG! and eatting soup...;D**


End file.
